1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a seated apparatus that incorporates adjustable location resistance member anchors.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise equipment commonly known as Pilates exercise equipment includes various forms of apparatus originally developed by Joseph Pilates. One of those devices is called a “Chair” and another is a “step barrel”. Each is basically support for a user to sit or lie against while performing particular physical exercises requiring particular movement sequences involving arms, legs and torso. These devices are static supports. The physical exercises that a user can perform are limited to simple movements utilizing their own body weight as resistance. There is therefore a need for a seated apparatus that permits a user to perform advanced and enhanced Pilates exercises with additional resistance.